Watashi no Chuushin wo Shirinasai!
by Jaela-chan
Summary: I long to tell him what I feel. I want him to know with all I have in me. Maybe, If I had just a little more courage, I could say what I've been meaning to say all this time.Naru x Hina oneshot.


Wow. That was… not easy.

I fell back against the trunk of a tree and took a swig of water from my hip flask. My heart rate was already back to normal, but my face felt hot and I was drenched with sticky sweat. After one of these long training sessions, I always feel my best. Once I can sit back and rest, I feel the air flow into my lungs more easily than before. The breeze seems much more fresh and cool. My body feels tired, but strong. Here, I am calm. I'm okay.

"Huh? Oy, Hinata! What are you doing here?"  
I _was_ fine. Not anymore! My heart stepped up its tempo several hundred times. I clambered to my feet and tried to wipe some of the sweat off of my face with my forearm, only to find that(not surprisingly) my cheeks were burning hotter than before.

"N-N-Naruto-kun!" I wish that once, maybe just once, I could call him by his name without stammering it out like that.

"You look tired," he observed. "Have you been training, Hinata?"

I almost die of delight every time he utters my name. Oh, but I couldn't let my thoughts wander. He was waiting for an answer. "Ah, yes!" I pulled my shoulders back and tried to look as if I was not really worn out. _I'm strong,_ I told myself. _I am a strong, capable girl._ This kind of self-talk is designed to lend me confidence in times of need, but I still struggle.

"Me too," he said, scratching his head childishly. "You look flushed. Maybe you should go lie down."

I couldn't help but think about how caring and compassionate he is. Still, I needed to be strong. "I'm f-fine." I pulled my shoulders back further yet and straightened up my back in a sort of awkward soldier posture.

_Say it. Just once. Just one time without stuttering._

"Naruto-kun, let's train together. I'm n-not tired yet." I surveyed him in silence. The few seconds before his reply were some of the longest in my entire life.

"Yeah." And that was it. No "If you're sure," or "Maybe some other time;" just simply, "Yeah."

I took a Chinese fighting stance I'd wanted to try out for a long time. I felt suddenly energized, so I didn't have to struggle to keep the posture. "Good then. Let's spar." I was suddenly kind of proud of myself for being able to stay calm and say what I meant. In truth, I don't exactly know what came over me; I just felt like I could say or do anything. I guess it's amazing what a little positive self-talk can do for a person.

"Byakugan!" I felt his chakra surround me and mingle in and out of mine. I could feel it: a power beneath it… something hidden and more powerful. I took a deep breath and readied myself for the approaching battle.

-------------

Once again, I leaned back against the tree trunk, panting heavily. Naruto collapsed on the ground in front of me, and I watched his chest rise and fall, his breathing becoming gradually more steady and even. I closed my eyes and let the sound of his breathing and the soft touch of the blowing wind take me over completely.

When I came to again, it was to the sounds of Naruto dealing quick, heavy blows to a tree about ten feet away.

"Naruto-kun…"

He pivoted quickly to face me. "Oh, you're awake," he droned. I couldn't believe he was still working so hard after our intense battle.

"Un," I confirmed. "I'm awake." Truthfully, I'd not been asleep the whole time. Just lost in my own center.

Looking down shyly, I noticed that his jacket was draped over my shoulders and knees. _Oh,_ I realized, _he didn't want me to catch a cold._ My cheeks burned bright red.

"N-Naruto-kun, I…" It was no good. Whatever strange confidence had possessed me before had gone. _Perhaps,_ I thought, _now is not the time._ A sad little smile spread over my lips. I'd been waiting for so long to tell him, and I here I'd found myself unable to say the right words once again.

I realized that he'd turned to face me, his fists still encircled in brightly burning chakra.

"You work so hard," I said, my voice almost a whisper. "It's not good for you. Rest…" But it was my own eyes that drifted closed in blurry slow-motion. This time, I slept.

When I awoke, Naruto had joined me. He was asleep against the thick tree trunk, his soft blonde hair being teased by the ever-playful wind. My first thought was, _Oh! He's right next to me!_ He was so close that our shoulders were touching. Taking deep gulps of air in an attempt to stay calm, I studied his sleeping face. His brow was relaxed, but the corners of his mouth were turned down in a peculiar little frown. I wondered if he was a light sleeper. Hesitantly, I ran one finger down his cheek. Not even the slightest stir. I ran a shaky hand through his hair. Nothing at all. He was still dead asleep.

Resting back against the tree, I pretended to be asleep, too. I'm a light sleeper, though. Once I wake up, it's almost impossible for me to get back to sleep. Sighing, I rested my hands in my lap and wondered what Naruto might be dreaming of. Unable to find slumber again myself, I opened my eyes and watched his chest rise and fall gently.

"Someday," I whispered to his quiescent figure, "I hope I'll be able to tell you."

Once again, I closed my eyes. I gathered all of the confidence I had left in me and let my head fall onto his shoulder. The same as before, he didn't jump or pull away. He didn't move at all. Comforted and content, I smiled. "I hope I'll be able to tell you how much I love you."

Somehow, enveloped in his warmth, I was able to sleep again after all.

I dreamt that he'd been awake the entire time, and that he'd heard what I told him.

It was the most lovely dream I've ever had.

--------------

Author's Notes: This was written for user iluvnarutoAbridged07 of the Naruto: The Abridged Series forums. Thank you for being the first to request a fic from me, and thank you for waiting so patiently for me to finish!

So... this is a NaruHina fic of sorts. I wanted to write from Hinata's perspecive because she and I are a lot alike. This wasn't meant to be written at any particular time, but I was thinking pre-chuunin exams. I have a big soft spot for the earlier chapters of Naruto. (smile) So... yes. I hope it wasn't too boring. I opted for something fluffy and cute. X3 Uhmm... enjoy? And please do review if you read. Thanks a lot!


End file.
